


Harry Potter-Stark-Rogers

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: The adventures of the happy-magical-superfamily [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Jon Snow, Crossover, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Good Petunia Dursley, Grant Ward Redemption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily and Tony are Cousins, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Muggle Steve Rogers, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Avengers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superfamily (Marvel), Wizard Tony Stark, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there were two sister who were very close as they grew up, they were call Daisy and Maria Johnston and when they were adult they both found their soulmates and married them; Daisy married a lovely man called John Evans and had two beautiful daughters called Lily and Petunia and was very happy in her marriage whereas Maria married a handsome and rich young man named Howard Stark, moved to America and had a son named Tony but Howard was driven at finding his old friend and war hero and horrible to his son and wife when he was around. At the age of elven Tony and Lily were given letters to attend Hogwarts, seeing the chance to get away from his father and see his favourite cousin and best friend Tony accepted and went to school with Lily, they remained strong friends even though Tony was a Slytherin and Lily a Gryffindor. But as thing got worst at home Tony took to spending most of at Daisy and John’s house during the summer and as Tony and Lily got closer they became good companions and relied on each other for anything even during adulthood. Which is where our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once there were two sister who were very close as they grew up, they were call Daisy and Maria Johnston and when they were adult they both found their soulmates and married them; Daisy married a lovely man called John Evans and had two beautiful daughters called Lily and Petunia and was very happy in her marriage whereas Maria married a handsome and rich young man named Howard Stark, moved to America and had a son named Tony but Howard was driven at finding his old friend and war hero and horrible to his son and wife when he was around. At the age of elven Tony and Lily were given letters to attend Hogwarts, seeing the chance to get away from his father and see his favourite cousin and best friend Tony accepted and went to school with Lily, they remained strong friends even though Tony was a Slytherin and Lily a Gryffindor. But as thing got worst at home Tony took to spending most of at Daisy and John’s house during the summer and as Tony and Lily got closer they became good companions and relied on each other for anything even during adulthood. Which is where our story begins

 

It was very early that October morning when the Potter residence were all loudly awoken by the muggle house phone ringing loudly, quickly followed by the screams of two tired babies, leaving James to deal with the latter while Lily rushed down stairs to the phone to hear the anxious voice of her (secretly) wizard cousin.

“Lily, we’re in England for a conference and my dad is forcing me to go to another business party, can you come? Please I need someone to keep me sane.” Tony pleaded down the phone.

Lily sighed as she mentally listed all the available babysitters around. “Fine Tony, we’ll come but next time we have to go somewhere you can babysit.” Lily said smirking as Tony gulped loudly down the phone.

“Fine, Lils I’ll pick you up at 8, I’ll bring aunty Pegs to babysit.” Tony said triumphantly, before ending the call.

Lily smiled at her cousin’s antics while brewing some tea before heading back upstairs to see James sat up in bed watching the news with both the boys beside him.

“What was that dear?” James asked taking the tea as Lily got into bed the other side of the boys.

“Tony is dragging us to another party, Peggy can babysit.” Lily said grinning at James’ moan

 

**8 o’clock that night**

 

“James can you get the door.” Lily shouted down from the bedroom as she got ready.

Standing outside was Peggy smiling happily next to Tony who looked uncomfortable in a suit. After pleasantries Lily arrived at the door hooking James’ arm and after reminding Peggy of motherly things for the boys she followed her husband and her cousin to the car.

The party dragged as Lily and James weaved their way around the room making small talk and smiling until they found themselves sat on and expensive leather sofa next to Tony all looking exhausted and bored.

“So how are my smaller cousins?” Tony asked downing his hundredth glass of alcohol.

“Great, Harry did some accidental magic the other day and…” James’ sentence was cut short by a group of aurors walking in and telling the couple their house had been attacked.

The first thing Lily, James and Tony noticed when they entered the house was that it was about to collapse, they set some wards on it to keep it up a bit longer before running to the nursery to see Peggy lying dead on the floor and both boys unconscious with bleeding scars. After collecting the babies and getting the aurors to deal with Peggy’s bodies they all apparated to Hogsmead and briskly walked up to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore waiting for them at the gates.

“Let me see them I must appoint a saviour.” Dumbledore said taking Harry before muttering some spells, checking him over, shaking his head and passing him back and repeating it with his brother with a triumphant smile.

“Lily, James, I am sad to say Harry is not the saviour but his brother Simon is.” Dumbledore said smiling and holding up the other boy.

“So what will happen to Harry?” Tony asked worriedly.

“He shall go to Petunia, so he can be raised normally, out of his brother’s shadow.” Dumbledore said swapping the babies around before apparating away.

“Lily, James you can’t seriously be ok with this, giving your son away and to Petunia of all people.” Tony ranted waking the baby who cried demandingly.

“Harry will be fine, Tony and when he’s eleven we’ll find him and explain. Now I think it’s best we all went home, could we stay at your British mansion for a bit?” James asked following Tony when he nodded.

 

**6 months later**

 

“That’s it I won’t have that insolent brat under my roof any longer, his crying upsets Dudley and keeps us up all night, either you find him somewhere to go or I’ll just dump him somewhere.” Vernon shouted angrily before storming out of the house.

Petunia slowly got up from where she had fallen after Vernon struck her and navigated her way to the phone, she searched the phone book quickly before finding the number.

“Hello Stark industries how may I help.” A cheery voice said.

“I need to speak to Tony Stark, tell him it’s an emergency and it’s his cousin.” Petunia said hearing a small silence before the voice came again this time less cheery.

“Indeed Mrs Dursley, please hold.” The woman said before there was a prolonged silence and then a voice she hadn’t heard since she was seventeen.

“Well if it isn’t my least favourite cousin.” Tony sneered through the phone.

“Tony, I know you don’t like me and I’m not asking you to but I need your help.” Petunia pleaded close to tears.

“Tuny what’s wrong?” Tony asked concerned.

“My husband, he’s not a nice person and I fear for Harry’s life, please Tony, can you take him in?” Petunia asked tearfully.

“Don’t let your husband do anything; I’ll be there ASAP.” Tony replied before the call ended.

Petunia sighed as Harry started to cry again, she opened the door to the small cupboard under the stairs to see Harry wheezing in the dusty cramped room, holding a thin blanket to his chest the baby was dressed in only a nappy, his small starved body covered in finger print bruised of her husband’s doing the only thing that really stuck out was the small dragon on his wrist showing he had a soulmate. He smelt very bad but Petunia knew if she changed him Vernon would punish her for looking after her nephew before her son, who was just 20 pounds aggressive screams for attention.

“Don’t worry Harry soon the hurt will go away, you’ll be safe and loved. Oh my sweet nephew I am so sorry, but believe me Tony will protect you; no one will hurt you again ever.” Petunia said wiping away her own tears as she brushed the toddler’s hair out of his tear filled eyes showing the lightning bolt scar his parents had ignored. She took a deep death and wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard Vernon’s car in the driveway and shut the cupboard door on the hungry toddler, leaning back on it to try and regain her breath and plaster on her fake smile as the door opened.

Petunia awoke the next morning with a brand new set of bruises and the proud knowledge that she was giving her nephew a better life, she went about her day normally until the knock at the door came at which point she placed Dudley in his playpen and answered it to her concerned looking cousin.

“Tony, please come in.” Petunia said softly.

Tony nodded his greeting before following his cousin into the dining room and sitting down; he was surprised to only see Dudley in the playpen and no pictures or evidence that Harry was there at all.

“I…I know what you’re thinking, Vernon h…he doesn’t like Harry and doesn’t want anyone to know he’s here.” Petunia stutter, lowering her gaze nervously.

“Ok then I know we haven’t been on very good term like ever but I have plan, I’m going to take Harry and go back to America and then I’m going to call the police and get Vernon arrested for child and domestic abuse and then I’m getting you and your sumo baby a plane to America and when your there I’ll get you a baby nutrionalist, therapist, restraining order, divorce, a home and anything else you may need.” Tony said his voice leaving no place for argument, not that Petunia was going to argue.

“Tony, I…thank, I’ll…I’ll get Harry.” Petunia said blinking away the tears threatening to fall as she made her way to the cupboard and carefully picked the sleeping baby up.

Tony took one look at Harry dozing in Petunia’s arms and jumped up to begin ranting in anger.

“I’m going to kill him, I’m kill Vernon for doing this, then I’m going kill Lily and James for sending him here and then I’m going to kill Dumbledore for letting this happen.” Tony shouted making Harry cry.

“Hey, hey I’m sorry buddy I’m not mad at you, I’m mad for you kiddo.” Tony shushed taking Harry and rocking him.

“He can walk and do other 18 month old things but he’s quiet and I think the first think you need to do when you get home is take him to a hospital.” Petunia advised.

“Ok we’ll do just that won’t we Harry, whoo smelly baby when was the last time he was changed.” Tony asked screwing up his face.

“I don’t know that’s why you need to go to a hospital he may need skin grafts.” Petunia said guiltily.

“Ok, I’ll go now then, I’ll see you soon Tuny I promise.” Tony said wrapping Harry in his jacket and walking to the door.

“I know Tony just make sure he’s ok first.” Petunia said before she shut the door.

Petunia Dursely closed her eyes and prayed for he nephew, prayed he had a good life and that no one hurt him again. She was awoken from her prayer by the door slamming open.

"Where is the brat then?" Vernon demanded glaring

"Gone darling, he won't be bothering us again." Petunia said sniffing in false aloofness.

The next few days Petunia tried to stay out of her husbands way which was always easy as they often share a house and a bed but she managed to keep him away from her and Dudley for three days. On the morning of the third day she was awoken by the front door being burst in, after that it was a blur of Vernon being arrested and taken away, her and Dudley packing some things and being driven and placed on a plane and before Tuny knew it she was stood embracing her rich cousin who smiled softly as she cried into her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

 "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine from now on. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James try to find Harry and discover stuff.

Lily and James Potter smiled proudly at their eldest son as he taught his three younger siblings how to play quidditch, smiling at the sound of their gleeful laughter from the porch.

“So he’s turning eleven soon.” Lily stated

“Who?” James asked confused

“Our son, the boy who lived: Simon Potter.” Lily said rolling her eyes.

“Yes he’s grown up so fast.” James said proudly.

“It also means we’ll have to find Harry and talk to him.” Lily said sadly thinking of her second eldest son.

“Yes we’ll do it tomorrow honey, once we explain he’ll understand.” James assured her.

“Ok James, oh look there Sirius with dinner.” Lily exclaimed as Sirius bounded over with pizza boxes.

They all laughed as he tripped, Simon catching the pizza before it touched the ground and they all went inside to eat.

 

Lily woke up the next morning with dread at what her long lost son would think of her and how he would react. After having breakfast and greeting Sirius to babysit the kids, the couple apparated to Privet Drive and knocked on the door to number 4. They were greeted by a young man who they didn’t know.

“Hello is Petunia or Harry in?” Lily asked politely.

“Petunia Dursley?” The man asked.

“Yes is she here?” The man squinted at them.

“She isn’t but she told me to give you this if a couple of your description came asking about stuff, hold on I’ll go find it.” The man said walking away a moment and returning shortly after.

“Here you go.” The man said handing them a small envelope before shutting the door.

They took the envelope home before opening it to see a disc, tonnes of newspaper articles and a slip of paper which said:

 

  * Watch disc first
  * Then read newspaper articles
  * Then come to:



Stark Tower

New York

America

NYC 308

 

James looked at Lily before shrugging, apparating home and putting the disc in the TV as the kids and Sirius came in and sat down next to them.

The scene showed a happy Christmas scene with 2 young boys about 8 dressed in a large festive jumpers holding up a toy plane and helicopter and beaming next to 2 younger boys about 6 and a 4 each grinning.

“Hello is this working.” A blonde man asked coming into view.

“Yes Steve it’s working.”  Tony’s voice laughed from behind the camera as a healthier, happier and pregnant Petunia appeared with the blonde guy and another man.

“Hi Lily and James we decided to make this video so that if you come asking about Harry you don’t get really worry about the people living there now.”

“Yes so Harry is living with me and my husband Steve, he has 2 brother called Peter and Harley, Petunia is married to my friend Rhodey and live in Florida with Dudley and I’ll let Harry talk now.” Tony said as the boys waved in turn.

“Hi mum and other dad, sorry if I call you that but I already have two dad’s. Tony is dad and Steve is papa, I love my family and all my friends and I like mechanics, engineering, reading and playing pranks.”

“Which I help him with as I am the trickster God.” Another dark haired guy said jumping into the shot.

“Shut up Loki.” A chorused of people said followed by lots of laughs and Loki’s pout.

“Yeah so I’m excited to meet you and get to know my birth parents and siblings because uncle Sev said I have some and I'd love to know the people who own this map that Sev gave me.” Harry said holding up a blank piece of parchment.

“Ok, just to clarify, I found it while visiting Lily and borrowed it with the full content to give it back...eventually.” Severus said sitting next to Harry.

“DINNER.” A female voice shouted from a distance.

“Ok, that’s Nat and it means we have to go now, see you soon mum and other dad.” Harry said grinning before running off.

“Lily, James we know your probably not going to see this until Harry is almost 11, so our address is enclosed and he’s looking forward to seeing you.” Tony said before turning off the camera and leaving the Potter’s in a stunned silence.

“Oh James, we have to go see him.” Lily gushed.

“We’ll go tomorrow; first we’ve got to talk to Snivillius.” James said wincing at Lily’s glare.

 

 5 minutes later Severus Snape was sat opposite the entire Potter family all who were glaring at him.

“Sev we watched the video.” Lily said softly

“Yeah we want our map back.” Sirius said glaring.

“Seriously, you just found out your godson grew up happily unlike how he would have if he stayed where you left him and the first thing you ask is if you can have you map back.” Severus sneered.

“How is he?” Lily asked hopefully

“Happy, bright, intelligent, funny. He got a new brother a few months ago and everything is good.” Sev said

“OK thank you Sev we’re going to get the kids to bed and then we’ll go visit Harry tomorrow.” Lily said smiling.

“I was going to visit as well as its Harley’s seventh birthday so I’ll show you the way, have you looked at the newspaper articles I spend ages collecting all of them before giving it to Ross a few days ago.” Sev said as he walked to the floo.

“Thank you Severus, we’ll look at them tonight.” James said seriously shaking the point masters hand before he vanished.

 

The moment the kids were in bed the couple sat down in the living room the 20 articles in total were in order of date piled in front of them all the headlines reading different things:

 

BILLIONARE STARK ADOPTS YOUNG COUSIN

HOWARD STARK DIES IN CAR CRASH DAY AFTER MEETING NEW GRANDSON

TONY STARK IS IRONMAN

STARK ALMOST DIES BY POISIONING AND CREATES NEW ELEMENT

HARRY POTTER-STARK WINS SCIENCE FAIR AT 3 YEARS OLD

AVENGERS SAVE NEW YORK FROM ALIEN INVASION

IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA SOULMATES?!?!

STARK AND ROGERS TIE THE KNOT!!!

THE STARK-ROGERS FAMILY INREASE BY ONE MORE

WINTER SOLDIER ALMOST KILLS CAPTAIN AMERICA

HARRY AND PETER STARK-ROGERS GET A NEW LITTLE BROTHER

LOKI GIVEN SECOND CHANCE AFTER NEW YORK ATTACK 3 YEARS AGO

IRONMAN PRONANCED DEAD AFTER MADERIN ATTACK

TONY STARK-ROGERS ALIVE AND REUNITED WITH FAMILY

AVENGERS SAVE TOWN FROM ULTRON

HARRY, PETER AND HARLEY TALK ABOUT LIVING WITH SUPERHEROES

HULK FOUND ALIVE AND UNHARMED GLADLY REUNITED WITH AVENGERS

HAWKEYE AND BLACK WIDOW FINALLY GET HITCHED

SUPERHERO DAD’S ADOPT NEW SON JON

NICK FURY TALKS ABOUT DEALING WITH CHILDISH SUPERHEROS AND THEIR KIDS

 

Lily and James laughed at the funny ones and smiled at how happy Harry looked in all the pictures and how much he had been growing between them. 

 

They then retired to bed exited about meeting their long lost son after all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discoveries, anger and some strange ships you've never heard of.

The next day dawned bright and early with the promise of a happy family reunion to Lily and James who got ready and ate quickly before taking the kids to school and rushing back to see Snape sat on their sofa smirking at them with a large gift in his lap.

“Come on, due to the time difference they’ll probably still be asleep as here it’s about 9 and there it’ll only be about 4 in the morning so the everyone except Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki who are the night owls of the group which will be explained later.” Severus said taking Lily and James’ arms.

The apparating was even more uncomfortable as it was done internationally and left Lily and James feeling sick and dizzy when they arrived in a comfy looking living room.

“Jarvis: can you tell Tony I’m here with some special visitors, codename tiger and stag.” Severus said to the empty room.

“Of course Mr Snape welcome back.” A posh voice replied out of nowhere making the couple jump.

“So you’re the famous couple that abandoned one son for the other, I also know what it’s like to be abandoned, me and Harry are both lucky to find nice families to be raised in. I’m warning you; hurt him again and you’ll be in so much pain they’ll hear on Asgard.” A voice growled behind them, spinning round the trio saw a dark haired man with a sleeping baby close to his chest

“Hey, Loki since when did you get all friendly with Jon?” Severus asked ignoring the confused couple.

Loki shrugged nervously before holding out his arm which showed a baby fingerprint and then showed the babies arm carefully which showed a golden horned helmet.

“Wow congrats Loki how are Tony and Steve taking it?” Severus asked interested.

“Well they were quite relieved because he wouldn’t stop crying until I held him and then he stopped and we both started glowing. Both Stark-Roger adults were angry at me for a while but I think they’ve finally come round to the idea because you can’t fight destiny right?” Loki said with a small smile as he kissed the baby’s head fondly.

“Oi watch it Odinson we agreed on no kissing until he was at least 18.” Tony said amused before his grin dropped at the sight of Lily and James.

“Hello Lily, James do you want to come into my lab and talk?” Tony asked turning when the couple nodded.

“You can do what you like Sev, Bruce is in his lab and make sure the God doesn’t try anything with my son.” Tony called before the lift closed.

 “So are all those boys yours?” James asked intrigued.

“Yes and no their all adopted, Harry was the first because of his abusive uncle, then Peter’s parents vanished and his aunt and uncle were too old to care for him so we adopted him when he was 6 and Harry was 8 and a few months after Peter came 4 year old Harley who’s dad walked out and his mum died and then a few months ago we got Jon because he was born after his dad apparently had affair and his wife refused to have the kid in the house and the kid was like my distant cousin on my dad’s side. But we got over it all and most of them know their adopted we told them when they were ready as we will Jon and we’re a big happy family.” Tony said grinning fondly as he spoke.

“That sounds amazing Tony, but why are you still awake at 4 in the morning?” Lily asked concerned for her cousin’s health.

“Don’t worry me and Steve made a pact that I only get to stay up in the lab on weeknights when the kids aren’t doing anything and only on Mondays because Tuesdays are spaghetti nights, on Wednesday’s Ward comes in to babysit the kids for his Community Service Redemption Scheme, Thursday’s are games nights and Friday’s are film nights.” Tony said babbling pulling out 2 office chairs for the couple.

“Yeah and on the weekends we party and no one sleeps.” Another guy said walking into the lab followed closely by Snape.

“Tony did you steal my test specimens again?” The man asked angrily.

“No but I heard Pete and Harls talking about how animal testing was wrong.” Tony answered innocently.

“Dammit Stark-Rogers how am I meant to make any scientific advancement when I have nothing to experiment on?” The man growled

“Your magical potion boyfriend.” Tony suggested smirking

“Shut up Tony.” Snape said fondly before following an angry Bruce out the lab.

“That’s Bruce he’s a scientist too and he’s going out with Sev, in Stark Tower there’s also the Barton’s don’t mess with them their married assassins who play with knives and Nat’s even more edgy now with a baby assassin, on the way and recently acquired two extra kids from Hawkeye’s other marriage so play safe around them. Then there’s my husband Steve, our kids who I've told you about, Thor and Jane, Jane’s friend Darcy, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Pepper, Sam Wilson, Happy and we’re still looking for Bucky but here be living here when we find him. Oh and there’s also my friends; Logan, Jean, Scott, Storm and Lucius who come round for tea whenever their in the country, I made Luc Harry’s godfather as he’s my friend, Logan is Peter’s godfather, Scott is Harley’s and Bucky is Jon’s godfather or will be.” Tony listed off while tinkering with a nearby machine.

“Wait are you saying my son is friends with that deatheater scum Malfoy.” James growled.

“No James I’m saying **my** son by legal adoption is friends with my childhood friend, a deatheater spy like Sev but he spied for me and Stark industries, we supplied the weapons to destroy deatheater the way magic couldn't.” Tony retorted his voice as cold as ice.

For the next four hours the couple quizzed the billionaire on their son until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Tony, the rule is you get to stay up late tinkering but only if you get at least 3 hours sleep.” A soft voice scolded fondly as Steve walked in dressed in pyjama pants and nothing else.

“But Stevie I had our visitors to accommodate and inform.” Tony wined wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Well you’d better get cleaned up Harley we be awake soon and you smell like one of Bruce’s test subjects.” Steve said pecking Tony on the lips before nudging him to the door

“Which I no longer have.” Bruce shouted from his lab.

“Come on I’ll get Nat to get you two something to eat, while I tell Harry you’re here.” Steve said gesturing the couple to follow him.

“Hey Nat can you get these two some nosh while I get Harry.” Steve asked the pregnant lady with the auburn hair stood over the cooker.

“Sure, just don’t say nosh ever again it doesn't suit you.” Nat said turning to glare at the couple.

“What do you want to eat?” She snapped.

“Um eggs please.” James said slightly in fear of the hormonal assassin lady.

“So you’re the couple that left their kid with an abusive man just because he was married to your sister.” Nat said coldly cooking the eggs.

“What. He wasn't, I mean he wouldn't, Harry’s his family.” Lily stuttered looking at James for help.

“No to him Harry was his wife family and just a nuisance. When Tony first adopted Harry he was filthy, bruised, underfed, incredibly shy and needed skin-grafts because his diaper wasn't changed for weeks at a time and you left him there just because his brother needed you guys more. Well sorry to break it to you but every child need their parents love and one is never more important. Normal loving parents would see that and wouldn't have left their child on the doorstep of a serial abuser on **a cold October night in just a blanket.”** Nat ranted raising her voice before bursting into tears

Looking towards the door to see Steve she ran to hug him, Steve rubbed her back soothing her while looking over her head to mouth at Harry to get Clint who ran off to do that with a fleeting look at the strangers.

Harry ran back moments later followed quickly by a short man who look like he jumped out of bed to get here.

“Hey, hey baby, calm down, its OK. What’s wrong?” Hawkeye soothed his wife

“She’s upset with my parents for leaving me with Him outside on a cold winter night in just a blanket.” Harry said informatively.

“Nat look at me, Harry is fine now and has been for 10 years and whatever your thinking that will not **ever** happen to our kid got it.” Clint said firmly before leading his wife out the room.

“She’s right though Aunt Tuny said that I almost had hypothermia and she spend hours warming me back up. But then He came home.” Harry said going quiet.

“If you two are wondering, we don’t say Tuny’s ex-husband's name in this house. Good morning young man and how are you this fine day?” Tony said hugging Harry happily. Tony was now showered and dressed in a smart suit with his damp hair comically sticking up all over the place and showing the resemblance between him and his eldest.

“OK so we’d better talk, I’ll make coffee and you two are going to have to wait for food till Pepper wakes up after that outburst.” Steve said going to the sink and collecting mugs.

“So Harry do you want to start.” Lily said smiling at her son.

“OK, well I’m going to be 11 in a two weeks, I graduated high school at 8 so now I go to college down the road. I like engineering and mechanics, dad and papa give me everything I could possibly want or need but they always taught me not to let that privilege go to my head and to always be kind, caring and nice to people who are nice to me. I also like to learn about magic even though I can’t do it yet and if you’re here because the reason we all think the answer is no I won’t come home with you, this is my home, you can visit and I can visit you but I live here and that’s final.” Harry said crossing his arms defiantly.

“Harry you are our son and you **will** be coming home with us.” James growled at the boy.

“No James he will not be, legal Harry is my son and he’s still also my blood relative, you can’t just dump him and then return 10 years later hoping he’ll think your reasons were perfectly acceptable well time for a wakeup call Potter the world doesn’t work like that. In my eyes you stopped being Harry’s parents the moment you let Dumbledore take him away, now your just people who he has the same DNA as.” Tony said coldly .

“Wow talk about tension, this is probably why Harry is the only one of us that has living parents because it just causes lots of trouble.” Peter said walking in with Harley both sporting messy bedheads.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Potter I’m seven today.” Harley said jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter.

“Hello seven today I’m James and this is Lily.” James said smiling making the all the boys laugh.

“Come on birthday boy, you’re needed in the living room.” Tony said picking up the boy from the counter and placing him down by the table, nudging him gently towards the door.

He smiled at Harley as he walked out the door, he turned back to the rest of the with a boyish grin that reminded Lily of their shared childhood, days spent running around in the sun, forgoing homework in favour of sleepovers and building sheet forts. Back then they hadn’t cared about anything; boys, studies, work, it all hadn’t matter, Lily recalled with a wistful smile.

“Let’s get this party started.” Tony said grinning before he sprinted out of the kitchen giggling childishly.


	4. Chapter 4

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.” A chorus of bad singing was heard from the living room as the group entered.

Inside the overly large living room was Loki and Jon, Bruce, Sev, the Barton’s, Thor and Jane, Darcy, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Pepper, Sam Wilson, Happy and Lucius. Agent’s Coulson and May were also there with Ward (dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit which had the words ‘ONLY SAFE TO BE AROUND SUPERHEROS, CHILDREN AND ANIMALS’ in pink sparkly letter on the front), Skye, Fitzsimmons, Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm. Unfortunately Lila and Cooper couldn’t be there as they were with their mother, which Clint hadn’t been happy about. While everyone was saying happy birthday to Harley, Logan came up to talk to Tony.

“Hey Tony, how’s everything?” Logan said conversationally

“Great the boys are all growing up so quick, I feel like today I’m telling them bedtime stories and then tomorrow I’ll be giving them away to their soulmates, but anyway how are you, aren’t you going through the adoption process?” Tony enquired grinning.

“Yeah, Wade Wilson; we’ve only had a few meet and greets with the kid so far but it seems to be going great, he’s hilarious but wow has he got a mouth on him, here I got a picture.” Logan said pulling out a picture of a grinning boy in a large red hoodie with a proud smile.

“Looks like you’ll make a perfect family, how old is he?” Tony said giving the picture back.

“He’s nine now, been in the care system about five years poor kid.” Scott supplied walking up and wrapping his arms round Logan’s waist.

“Dad, can I open my presents now please?” Harley asked appearing at his side.

“Sure, minion let’s see what awesome stuff you got.” Tony said picking up the exited kid and giving him a piggy back to the table piled high with present.

“Sir your order has arrived.” Jarvis said as Harley reached for a present.

“What order Jay?” Tony asked confused.

“My order, 30 bacon sandwiches, 50 fried eggs, 60 sausages, 100 pancakes and a lot of other breakfast foods which we’re going to eat now, you can open the presents after Harley.” Pepper said walking briskly into the room like she’d been up for hours.

“When did you do that, you’ve been asleep all morning?” Tony asked curiously.

“I ordered it last night, I knew you’d be too busy organising this to sort out breakfast so I handled it, come on or it’ll get cold.” The house keeper said smirking as everyone practically ran after her into the kitchen.

“Bloody hell.” Severus summed up as they all gawked at the mountain of breakfast foods.

“Language Russ there are children around.” Bruce scolded fondly leading his boyfriend to the table.

“What would we do without you Miss Potts?” Tony asked pulling his best friend into a grateful hug.

“Crash and burn, now sit down and eat up; we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” Pepper said grinning as Harley’s face lit up.

“Really, what are we doing?” He asked exited

“Wait and see Harls but it’s going to be totally awesome.” Harry said hi fiving his brother eagerly.

The group ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments only interrupted by Jon’s small gurgels as Loki bottle fed him gently. Logan then struck up conversation with Peter about his school work and the team all fell into happy conversation even Lily and James being included albeit with a bit apprehension. Once everyone had eaten as much as they could Pepper said Harley could go and open his presents so while Pepper and Jane filled the dishwasher, everyone sat around the living room and watched happily at the boy’s delight.

After everyone had eaten the large group left the tower to see a big double decker bus with ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARLEY!’ written in big words on the side. James whistled impressed while Steve rolled his eyes and Tony grinned smugly and ruffled Harley’s hair both their eyes shining brightly.

“You, Tony Stark are a literal child, I think even Harry is more mature that you.” Steve said fondly before pulling his husband into a kiss.

“Not likely Pops, growing up is boring, so is being mature.” Harry said sticking out his tongue.

Tony laughed as Steve groaned and mumbled about being surrounded by children. James and Lily followed the group onto the bus to see Tony’s bodyguard and driver Happy, smiling from the driver’s seat.

After a short drive they got to their destination with a lot of exited squeals they discovered that Tony had booked out the whole of Coney Island for the day. The kids and adults all played around all day and everyone ended up eating way too much sweets.

They arrived back at Stark Tower later that night, Steve carrying Harley, Logan piggybacking a drowsy Peter and Tony carried a sleeping Jon who he had finally be able to take from the trickster, who was now talking quietly about different types of magic with a still wide awake Harry. They all made sure the younger boys were safely in bed before returning to the living room to say goodbye to everyone.

Logan and Scott came up with Jean and Storm to say goodbye first.

“Thanks for coming, I hope the adoption goes all ok, we should hold a playdate for him and Peter once it’s all finalized.” Tony said as he hugged all of them.

Next up was the SHIELD group who all looked tired out but happy.

“Thank you guys for coming, hope you all had a good time, see you on Wednesday Ward, we’re having stir-fry, any favourites, objection?” Steve asked smiling at the redeemed Hydra agent.

“No sir, I’ll eat anything I’m given.” Ward said honestly before they left.

Next was Lucius who cast the Potter’s a wary look before shaking Tony’s hand with a small smile.

“I’ll see you soon Stark, write to me when you’re going to take Harry to Diagon Alley and we’ll meet up, Draco’s being dying to meet you since I told him about you, unfortunately he’s not very good at International apparition.” Lucius said addressing Harry who grinned at the thought of meeting new wizards and making new friends.

After everyone from outside the Tower had left everyone else wandered off to their own floor’s leaving Tony, Steve and Harry alone with Lily and James. James was holding a large fluffy owl toy proudly having won it in a crane machine.

“Today was great, your face on the rollercoasters was funny, I’d like it if we could hang out some more.” Harry said smiling at his biological parents.

“That would be nice Harry, we’ve been talking and after watching you with all these people who love you we decided that taking you home with us would only upset you and your big family. We would also like to spend more time with you and maybe we could go Hogwarts shopping together.” Lily said smiling warmly.

“As long as my dads and brothers get to come, I would like that, here’s my mobile number so you can text and call me and maybe we could meet up again, I could show you and my other siblings around the city and central park.” Harry said writing his number down and handing it to his parents.

“Here this is for you, sorry for being horrible this morning.” James said giving his son the toy.

“Thank you, I hope I’ll see you soon. Mum, other dad.” Harry said hugging the couple before they apparated away.

 “Strange, they’re acting completely different from this morning.” Tony observed rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.

“Maybe they just realized they need to be nicer to their son to gain his trust and affection, he is their family after all.” Steve reasoned as the trio sat down to watch some TV

“Maybe, I just have a strange feeling that was for show and they might have other motives.” Tony confided looking at Steve worriedly.

“I agree, it was a drastic change from earlier, and something about their body language and speech seemed put on.” Harry agreed.

“Harry promise us that if they try anything while we’re not around you will tell us as soon as possible and I swear if they hurt you physical or mentally I will kill them.” Tony told his son his voice dangerously low.

“Tony calm down, if that happens Harry has tons of superheroes behind him, they won’t try anything while he’s with us, but when he goes to Hogwarts I don’t know…” Steve trailed off looking uncertain.

“Yeah I’m worried about that to.” Tony said before placing a protective arm over his son as Steve did the same on the other side.

Harry smile and fell asleep that night feel happy and protected which was temporarily enough to make him forget the worry and distrust he had when confronted by his biological parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of these details are wrong, I am very British and I haven't ever been to America so I'm just talking about things I've heard mentioned.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and sorry it's been so long since i updated. Kudos and comments are love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm and the plotting Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a small TWD spoiler in here. If you haven't already heard the spoilers or watched the ep then (Tennant voice) i am very very sorry.

_Tony left the exam hall chatting animatedly with Sev who was nodding as he read his book ready for the next OWL test._

_“What did you say for the Werewolf question, I just detailed their personality and attributes as well as known causes and repercussions, what have you got next?” Tony babbled practically hopping from foot to foot._

_“Deviation, you know my feeling on that so I don’t even care if I fail that.” Sev replied sitting down with Tony, reaching out to stroke a nearby tabby cat that was sitting in the sun._

_“Yeah, that lesson’s a waste of time, the whole reason I dropped it for ancient runes, much more interesting. Uh look who’s coming.” Tony said his voice low as they saw James Potter walk up to them with his cronies._

_“Well, Well Snivilius and Stank, what you doing nerds making out?” James spat in disgust._

_“So what if I was Potter, why don’t you go mind your business, four eyes?” Tony argued glaring._

_In a split second no one saw coming Tony reached for his wand but before he could reach it James’ fist made contact with his face. Tony then fell to the ground blood spurting from his nose, at which point Sev jumped on the bully both boys throwing punches, Sirius and Peter joined in soon after Tony had fixed his nose and jumped into the fight._

_“Stop it, leave each other alone.” A shrill female voice said making James jump up to his feet practically drooling._

_“James, leave my cousin and my friend alone, what did they ever do to you.” Lily demanded helping Tony and Severus to their feet._

_“Fine I’ll leave them alone, if you go on a date with me.” James said with a cocky grin._

_“James Potter you are arrogant, mean and as romantic as Buckbeak. I will never date you.” Lily spat never very very angry._

_Tony and Sev stepped back in fear, they had only seen Lily this angry a few times and when she was it was never good to be on the receiving end._

_When Lily was shouting at James however no one noticed Sirius mutter sometime to Peter and after a few moments the rat raised his wand, casting an Imperio on Severus. Sev groaned as the curse hit him and fought the effects as much as possible but to no avail, without his consent his mouth opened and spoke word he didn’t mean and weren’t even his._

_“I don’t need help from filthy little mudbloods like her.” Peter, through Sev, snarled._

_There was an audible gasp and a deafening silence that was only broken after a while by James stepping forward threateningly but was stopped by Lily’s hand on his shoulder. He eyes were filled with unshed tears and after looking at all the boys for a moment she turned and ran away. James glared at Sev and Tony before turning and walking away, his friends following shortly after and with an invisble flick of the wrist Peter released Sev from the curse but the damage was already done._

_“Sev, why did you say that? She was helping us, she’s my cousin.” Tony asked angrily, tears in his eyes as well._

_So Sev told him, he told him about Peter and his Imperius curse and how he hadn’t meant those words and never would._

_“You believe me, don’t you?” Sev asked in a small voice._

_“Yes, it sort of makes sense, your whole body language changed and when you said it your words sounded forced. I believe you Sev, but I’m sorry I don’t think she will.” Tony said sadly._

_“Hey, are you two alright I heard you were in a fight. Good you got out of it before McGonagall caught you.” Lucius said running up to them._

_“Yes, it is.” A voice said behind them said making the three boys cringe._

_“Um, hi professor how long have you been here.” Sev asked trying to innocent._

_“Sev you idiot, she’s an animagious, that cat you stroked a while ago.” Tony said exasperated._

_“Yes, you will both be in detention with Mr Potter, Black and Lupin on Saturday. The headmaster will be dealing with Mr Petirgrew if what you say about him using an unforgivable on you which is much more serious than fighting.” Professor McGonagall said before turning and walking away to find the other boys._

_“Wow you two got off easy, I’ve got to go, Regulus wanted me to ask you if you could help him with his Runes homework later.” Luci said before running off._

_“Come on I’ve got to revise for my Runes OWL and you have a diviation exam that started five minutes ago.” Tony said beginning to walk back to the castle._

_“What, oh shit you’re right, bye Tony see you later.” Sev said before sprinting towards the castle making Tony laugh._

Tony groaned as the morning sun flitted through the curtains into his face to rudely awaken him, he turned over to bury his head in Steve’s chest, the super soldier hummed in response, wrapping his toned arms around the engineer as he leaned down to kiss his head affectionately.

“Morning, honey, sleep well?” Steve asked.

Tony grunted in response still half asleep, he placed his hands on Steve’s firm chest feeling the pleasant warmth as his hands travelled downwards making Steve groan with want. Then there was a knock at the door.

Tony growled in frustration before the door was pushed open to show Peter standing there looking sick.

“Dad my head hurts.” He whined.

“Ok let’s get you some medicine, I’ll get you some breakfast as well capsicle then maybe we can **eat** together.” Tony said with a wink before getting up, finding some sweat pants and following his son into the kitchen.

“Now on a scale of the Kardashians effect on people to how Glenn and Abraham are feeling right now, how is your head?” Tony joked getting just a blank look from his son.

“Too soon, Tony, way too soon.” Bruce said as he entered the kitchen.

“I’d say Eddard Stark, got any medicine for that?” Darcy joked opening the fridge.

“Here you go son, if your head still hurts later you can have some more.” Tony said putting the medicine away after giving it to his son and then watching him run off.

“Dude, nothing is too soon for Tony Stark.” Tony bragged while making breakfast.

“That’s not what I heard Steve say the other day.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Bite me, Romanoff.” Tony joked back sticking out his tongue childishly.

“No that’s my job, come on, forget breakfast.” Steve said entering the kitchen to drag Tony back into their room.

Harry entered the room after hearing all that, he laughed this was just a normal Sunday morning at Stark Tower, he got himself some juice and chocolate bars before going to watch TV with his brothers. He looked down at his phone on the way there, he’d been in contact with his parents for the last week since they’d met and they wanted to meet up sometime before his birthday next month.

“Hey Harry, did you get the snacks.” Harley asked as he entered the kids TV room.

“Yes here you go, what we watching.” Harry said handing

“Either the Lion King or Into the Woods, we haven’t yet decided.” Loki answered which was code for ‘Peter and Harley are arguing about it.’

“Into the Woods, how’s your head Pete?” Harry asked sitting on the sofa next to the ill little brother.

“It’s ok now, dad gave me some medicine, he made a joke I didn’t get.” Peter said frowning in confusion.

“Yeah, well that’s dad, no one really understands him.” Harry agreed shrugging.

“Except papa.” Harley said smiling up at his older brothers from his seat on the floor next to a babbling Jon.

“Yeah monkey except papa.” Harry said ruffling Harley’s hair.

“Quiet children, the film is starting.” Loki said firmly but fondly.

MEANWHILE

“So if we get him inside the house for a week we can complete the ritual and he’ll be our son again, with no connections to Stark, magically and legally?” James asked over the kitchen table.

“Yes my boy, invite the boy over before term starts or if that doesn’t work, over Christmas break and if the spell goes accordingly the house will trap the boy in until the ritual is completed.” Dumbledore answered his eyes twinkling with a dangerous energy.

As the adults talked and plotted some more, they didn’t notice the four children stood just outside the door.

“We can’t let them do this, it’s not right.” A six year old Minnie Potter said affronted.

“She’s right he’s family and mum and dad are going to hurt him, we have to stop them or warn him.” Eight year old Dominic Potter agreed.

“We need to make a plan, to protect him, he’s our brother and even if he has another family we can’t let him in here or he’ll be hurt.” Four year old Kylie Potter said.

“Leave it to me, he’s my twin, I’ll make sure he’s alright. I promise.” Simon Potter said before shooing the three kids went into a different room before they got caught.

“I won’t let you hurt him, you pulled us apart before and that hurt, I won’t let you do that again. Ever.” Simon whispered at the door, secretly hoping his parents could hear his promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG its been 18 months since I last update?!? I'm extremely sorry to have kept people waiting for this, I started uni and stuff but now its summer (for me anyway) and I shall endeavour to post a chapter every week (hopefully). Thanks everyone who commented on this, glad to know people like the story and the idea of all these fandoms together. Enjoy.

The Potters and the Stark Rogers families met up once before Harry’s birthday but as the Potter’s had already been told the large superhero family were very busy and Harry was finishing up with college and graduating which was a media storm over the youngest person to ever graduate college with degrees in mechanics at only eleven. The Potter’s were busy with an emergency order meeting on that day so it was Tony who hugged his son when he saw the tears in his eyes at the two absent seats.

“You are so much better, smarter and kinder than them, you have all of us that love you. You don’t need them and they don’t deserve you.” Tony said seriously brushing away his son’s tears.

“He’s right, your making history today Harry, no tears, this is your mome- Sev?” Steve asked looking confused as Sev walked up to the family followed by a child the same age as Harry who looked similar.

“I managed to get out of that stupid meeting, told them I had to go over some potions with the golden child. He kept going on about wanting to meet his twin and when I accidentally let slip you were graduating today and then he kept going on till I gave in and took him to see you.” Sev grumbled.

“I’m right here you know, hi, it’s nice to finally meet you.” The boy said holding out his hand to his brother looking nervous.

The hug took him by surprise and for a moment he stiffened before relaxing and reaching his arms up to return the hug sighing in content of this hug after all the missed hugs and moments.

“Um guys sorry to interrupt but it’s starting, the press are crazy out there.” Clint warned before ushering the group out.

Harry breathed in building his courage before he pushed his cap up and went to sit by his classmates. The graduation went quickly with the press and his family all going crazy when his name was called, afterwards the large group went out for a meal and Harry sat next to his twin so they could talk.

“Your family is awesome, wish mine we’re this cool.” Simon said beaming as he gazed at all the superheroes around him.

“Don’t let you’d ‘other dad’ hear you say that, from what I seemed to get when I met him he’s very proud of his family, of you especially.” Harry remarked with a small frown.

“Which you’re a part of you know, not that you’re not a part of this family either though, its possible to be a part of two families, I think.” Simon rambled with a shy smile.

The twins talked and caught up for the next few hours during the meal and Simon was introduced to Harry’s little brothers and everyone else in his large superfamily until Sev walked up to him looking sad.

“We have to go now, before your parents realize I kidnapped the saviour.” Sev joked while Simon cringed at the hated title.

“It’s unlucky we aren’t identical, then we could play some awesome pranks, swap places and stuff. Today was great Harry, well done on graduating and breaking world records, um do you want to exchange numbers?” Simon asked fidgeting nervously as he spoke.

“Relax Simon, here’s my number, you’d have thought years in the spotlight for saving the world would make you more confident huh?” Harry joked as they exchanged numbers and hugged before Sev apparated them away.

“Wow from the way Lily and James acted when we saw them last I didn’t expect Simon to be that…” Tony trailed off searching for an appropriate word.

“Nice, cute, nervous?” Steve suggested with a warm smile.

“Normal.” Tony concluded as everyone laughed.

“Dad, both him and me are far from normal, he was raised by the idea that he saved the world and I was raised by people who also saved the world, just much more publicly than a baby defeating a wizard.” Harry summed up with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like  
> Kudos, comments and subscribes are much welcome :D


End file.
